custombioniclefandomcom-20200214-history
Spooni-Nui Timeline
*Walahokaloojitsu is born in Konguro-Nui *Konguro-Nui is destroyed and Walahokaloojitsu flees in a old Toa canister found on a beach *Walahokoloojitsu arrives on the shores of Aioto-Nui *Walahokoloojitsu proposes the building of Spooni-Nui to replace the loss of Konguro-Nui *Work begins on Spooni-Nui *In an interview Walahokoloojitsu says that the name Spooni-Nui is in honour of Gouhlok Toa of spooks (Walahokoloojitsu has mistaken Spooks for Spoons) *Work On Spooni-Nui is completed. *Matoran begin to migrate into Spooni-Nui *Walahokoloojitsu discovers a huge seam of bomb-ore underneath Spooni-Nui *A giant bomb factory is made to create bombs out of the bomb-ore. *Walahokoloojitsu begins to lose his sanity. *Walahokoloojitsu declares 3,000 bombs to be dropped on Comic Land *Comic Land sends the Toa Juni, elite Toa, to assassinate Walahokoloojitsu *The Toa Juni sneak through the sewers of Spooni-Nui and into Fire Castle *The Toa Juni kill Walahokoloojitsu *The Toa Juni are killed by an angry mob of Spooni-Nui matoran. *A vote is held in Ukan Uko and Falonin (A Comic Land spy) is elected as the new leader of Spooni-Nui *Falonin leads the Spooni-Nui Guard into battle 12 times deliberately making the lose all *A huge lump of Spooni-Nui is rusted in battle, it is dubbed 'The Rusted Coast' *Buki discovers the truth about Falonin *Buki poisons Falonin *Buki is elected as Spooni-Nui new leader because he killed Falonin *Buki orders a ceasefire with comic land. *The bomb factory goes into decline *Buki closes down the bomb factory *Work begins on fixing the rusted coast *Makuta briefly invade Spooni-Nui *The Makuta are all killed by an energy blast from the Red Star *The energy blast also creates a Toa of Iron (Tumonka) to protect Spooni-Nui *Tumonka is killed in a battle with a Fire Bull. (The Fire Bull was trying to kill Buki and 3 Matoran) *Tumonka's remains are left in the dungeons of fire castle *Retinara starts work on his great experiment *Secrets and treachery reveal that the long dead Falonin saved the Toa Juni and sent them into hiding in the far corners of the Island *The Toa Juni's minds are poisoned by a lone Rahkshi, they are now servants of the Makuta *Axonn teleports to Spooni-Nui to warn the Matoran of attacks from the Toa Makuta-Juni *Axonn kills two Toa Makuta-Juni (Velog and Timon) *Two more Toa Makuta-Juni (Bramich and Ci) flee to Voya Nui where they are captured and sent into the Pit *Mahon and Nemik (The two remaining Toa Makuta-Juni) are teleported to Destral by the Makuta, for he knows what is about to happen. *Axonn returns home. *Retinara's experiment goes wrong and all the Toa Elements fly into Retinara's heart and he releases a giant Nova Blast and fires Spooni-Nui into it's own universe. *All the dead matoran combine to make Wahungo Vrorox who is the god of the new universe. *Wahungo Vrorox makes Spooni-Nui a real island with forests and lakes. *Wahungo Vrorox repopulates the newly renamed Alpho Vrorox. *The Matoran live happily on Alpha Vrorox under the wise rule of Wahungo Vrorox. *Matoran explorers map out their world. *Back in the matoran universe Mahon and Nemik attack the Makuta, so that they can rule over all evil instead of the Makuta. *Nemik uses his time powers to slow down the Makuta, while Mahon burns the Makuta alive. *The Makuta is killed. *Mahon and Nemik break into the archives and steal the wisdom cube. *The wisdom cube tells them of the new universe. *They decide that Mahon shall lead forces of Rahkshi and obliterate the Matoran universe, while Nemik will travel to the new universe and spread evil there. *Nemik deals with Brutaka and swaps his Kanohi Kayna (Mask Of Healing) for Brutaka's Olmak (Mask Of Dimensional Gates) *Mahon drives the matoran out of Voya Nui with constant Rahkshi attacks. *Nemik travels to the new universe and sets up HQ on the island of Mantarizal. *New creatures evolve in the new universe (now named The Great Lands) these creatures include Bylans, Stiikz, Kentromorphs, Rounkii Dragons and Bolostis. *Soon hundreds of life forms populate The Great Lands, but these are primarily Matoran. *A group of Assassins and Bounty Hunters is formed. They call themselves The Nightstalkers. *The Nightstalkers set their base on Yudina Category:Storyline